1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vial gripping mechanisms for use with automatic medicament dispensing machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a vial gripping mechanism for use with an automatic medicament dispensing machine configured to protect a sensor within the machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an effort to improve efficiency, accuracy, and profitability, pharmacies increasingly use automatic medicament dispensing machines to fill prescriptions. Such dispensing machines typically include a pill count sensor for counting pills, tablets, capsules, or other countable medicaments. The pill count sensor is carried by a vial gripping mechanism which retrieves an empty vial and then positions the vial and the pill count sensor next to a pill dispenser so the vial may be filled with pills. The pill count sensor can include a sensor transmitting array and a sensor receiving array.
As these machines grow more sophisticated and complex, they become more dependant upon pill count sensors and other sensors. Unfortunately, pill count sensors are sensitive devices and can be easily damaged and/or un-calibrated if impacted by other objects within the machine, such as vials.
This sometimes occurs when a vial dispenser in the machine improperly feeds a vial, causing it to hang improperly. When this happens, the vial is not in the exact position that the vial-gripping mechanism expects, causing a collision between the vial gripping mechanism and the vial which can result in damage to the pill count sensor.
The likelihood of such collisions is increased by the design of some pill count sensors. Particularly, in some sensors, the sensor receiving array must be sufficiently separated from the sensor transmitting array so as to insure that pills are allowed to fall freely therebetween. This can necessitate the sensor receiving array being located well beyond the confines of the vial gripping mechanism. Extended in such a manner, the sensor receiving array can also impact objects, such as, improperly seated pill dispensers.
Such collisions may also result from standard maintenance on the machines. It is common for technicians to work on machines while they are running to perform tests and/or replenish pill dispensers. While doing so, the vial gripping mechanism may be moving, which increases the risk of it impacting objects.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vial gripping mechanism for use with an automatic medicament dispensing machine that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.